tsubasafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kojiro Hyuga
Kojiro Hyuga (jap. 日向 小次郎, Hyūga Kojirō) ist der Mittelstürmer der japanischen U20-Nationalmannschaft ("Nippon Ace Striker") und spielt derzeit bei AC Reggiana in der italienischen Serie C1 (3. Liga) wohin er von Juventus Turin (FC Piemont) verliehen wurde. Mit Reggina konnte er in die Serie B aufsteigen. Nebenbei hatte er auch schon seinen ersten Einsatz für die japanische Nationalmannschaft. Bekannt ist er auch als Tiger oder Wilder Tiger ("The Moko") wegen seiner relativ temperamentvollen, wilden, rauen Art. Übersicht Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 158 cm/ 50 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 170 cm/ 59 kg * während der U19-WM (18 Jahre): 178 cm/ 64 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 180 cm/ 70 kg Stärken, Schwächen und sonstige Informationen *'Stärken: ' ** Kraftvolle Schüsse ** Schnelligkeit ** ausgeprägter Instinkt ** rechtes und linkes Bein gleich stark ** Muskeln vergleichbar mit Stahl (durchtrainiert) ** eiserner Siegeswille ** eine sehr hohe Ausdauer *'Schwächen: ' ** Impulsiv ** Alleingänge ** Brutal (könnte sich eine gelbe bzw rote Karte einfangen) *'Sonstige Informationen: ' ** Stärken: Einfühlsam, Motiviert ** Schwäche: Temperament, Eigensinnig ** Seine Hautfarbe ist untypisch für Japaner, als Kind hat er ständig am Strand trainiert. ** Regt sich oft über Genzo auf Erfolge * 1 x Vize-Nationalmeister (Finalteilnahme 6. Jugendnationalturniers in Japan) * 2 x Vize-Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen Japans * 1 x Nationalmeister der Mittelschulen Japans * 3 x Nationalmeister der Oberschulen Japans * 2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) Charakter Kojiro ist zu den meistens kaltherzig und rücksichtslos. Zu diesen kommt er auch sehr arrogant rüber. Aber zu den Menschen die im wichtig sind wie seine Familie und Takeshi (später auch Tsubasa und andere Fussballer) ist er sehr nett und einfühlsam. Er versucht sein Team aufzumuntern wenn Tsubasa mal verletzt ist und nicht spielen kann. Kojiro ist sehr ehrgeizig und strotzt nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein, was manchmal sehr positiv sein kann. Wenn er sich ein Ziel gesetzt hat, riskiert er alles. Das Wohl seiner Mitmenschen geht ihm über alles, er denkt mehr an andere als an sich. Takeshi und Ken seine wohl besten Freunde liegen ihm am Herzen, denn er würde sie nie im Stich lassen. Hyuga wird, weil er meist ungezähm und wild ist als „Tiger“ bezeichnet. Er kann aber auch mal locker und ruhig sein, so ist er, wenn er mit Maki, seiner ersten Liebe zusammen ist. Er hat einen sehr ausgeglichenen Charakter, was fremde Menschen nicht gleich bemerken. Fazit ist, Kojiro Hyuga ist voller Elan und Leidenschaft, wenn es um das runde Leder geht. Privates Kojiro Hyuga arbeitet neben dem Training beim FC Meiwa noch in verschiedenen Geschäften als Teilzeitjob um Geld für seine Mutter und für seine 3 jüngeren Geschwister zu verdienen, da sein Vater, als er noch in der 2 Klasse war, gestorben ist. Sein Vater war ein sehr führsorglicher und humorvoller Mensch, bevor er zu seiner Arbeit für, versprach er Kojiro einen neuen Fußball und war sichtlich Stolz auf ihn, als dieser ihm verkündete, dass er Capitan der Meiwas war. Kojiro verprach ihm das kommende Endspiel zu gewinnen, was er leider verlor. Als er nach Hause ging, bekam er die Nachricht, das sein Vater auf dem Weg einen schweren Autounfall erlitten hat und gleich dort gestorben ist. Für Kojiro brach im Ersten Moment einen Welt zusammen, den Fußball hat ihm sein Vater gekauft, fest nahm er den Ball an sich und wurde von diesem Zeitpunkt an ein Kämpfer. Besonders gut befreundet ist er mit seinen Mannschaftskamaraden Takeshi Sawada und Ken Wakashimazu. Später schloss er auch mit Hikaru Matsuyama und Jun Misugi eine gute Freundschaft. Natürlich ist das nicht alles, auch Kojiro hat eine Frau an seiner Seite. Ihr Name ist Maki, sie ist der Captan der Softballmannschaft in Okinawa. Sie lernt ihn kennen und verliebt sich gleich in ihn. Auch Kojiro findet Maki sehr interessant und verliebt sich in sie. Beide passen was das Temperament angeht perfekt zusammen. Außerdem hat Kojiro Hyuga eine riesen Schwäche für Coca Cola, er liebt dieses Getränk über alles. Sonstiges Kojiro spielt später für den FC Piemont (Juventus Turin) und versteht sich nach einigen Reibereien super mit Willem. Weitere Auftritte Kojiro ist Teil der U13 Japans bei der U13 Weltmeisterschaft und trägt dort die Rückennummer 9. Von diesem Turnier träumt Tsubasa vor dem Finale gegen Toho. Weitere Informationen Super Kickers 2006: }} Name Der Name Kojiro stammt von dem berühmten Samurai Kojiro Sassaki, der der strärkste Rivale von Musashi Miyamoto war; und wahrscheinlich hatte Herr Takahashi genau diese Bedeutung des stäksten Rivalen im Sinn, als er Hyuga diesen Namen gab, den eigentlich beutet Kojiro klein und zweiter Sohn. Und das ist er sicherlich nicht. Hyuga hingegen ist der Name für eine alten Landesteil von Kyushu. Galerie |-|CT= HyugaMeiwaCT.jpg|Hyuga bei Meiwa im Anime Die tollen Fußballstars HyugaTohoCT.jpg|Bei Toho im Anime Die tollen Fußballstars Hyuga Tsubasa Twin Shot.jpg|Zwillingsschuss Kojiro Takeshi (CT).jpg|Kojiro und Takeshi Hyuga Toho (CT) 2.jpg|Im 1983 Anime Toho MS (CT).jpg|Im Toho Hyuga Toho (CT) 3.jpg|Im 1983 Anime Hyuga Toho (CT).jpg|Bei Toho im Anime Die tollen Fußballstars Chokusen teki dribble (CT).jpg|Geradliniges Dribbling Hyuga Tiger Shot.jpg|Tigerschuss Tiger Overhead (CT).jpg|Tiger-Fallrückzieher |-|SCT, Filme= Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo-Tigerschuss Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Top-Spin-Tiger-Zwillingsschuss Hyuga - All Japan Jr (captain).jpg|Als zeitweiliger Kapitän der Mannschaft in Shin Captain Tsubasa Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (SCT).jpg|In Shin Captain Tsubasa Hyuga training (SCT).jpg|Hyuga im Shin Captain Tsubasa Hyuga.jpg|Im Film 5 |-|J= HyugaCTJGS.png|Im Anime Captain Tsubasa J HyugaCTJGS1.png|Im Captain Tsubasa J Neo Tiger Shot (J).jpg|Neo-Tigerschuss im Captain Tsubasa J Hyuga Japan (J).jpg|Im Captain Tsubasa J Japan Youth (J).jpg|Im Captain Tsubasa J Raiju Shot (J).jpg|Raiju-Schuss im Captain Tsubasa J |-|2006= HyugaSKMS.jpg|Bei Toho im Anime Super Kickers 2006 Kojiro Genzo Hamburger SV (2001).jpg|Kojiro versus Genzo Kojiro Italy (2001).jpg|Bei Piamonte FC im Anime Super Kickers 2006 Kojiro Italy (2001) 2.jpg|Bei Piamonte FC im Anime Super Kickers 2006 |-|2018= Hyuga bullet shot (2018).jpg|Gewehrkugel-Schuss Hyuga Meiwa (2018).jpg|Vektorgrafik von Hyuga bei Meiwa für Captain Tsubasa (2018) Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg|Hyuga und Takeshi Meiwa FC (2018).jpg|Im Captain Tsubasa (2018) Kids Dream arc (2018).jpg|Im Captain Tsubasa (2018) Tsubasa Hyuga ES (2018).jpg|Kojiro versus Tsubasa |-|Manga= HyugaWY.jpg|World Youth Arc HyugaArtworkCTNKO.jpg|Artwork für das Videospiel New Kick Off Hyuga Juventus (RT).jpg|Im Juventus FC Quellen * Captain Tsubasa (Manga), Band 3 - Band 37 (Kapitel 10 - 111) * Saikyo no Teki! Hollanda Youth * World Youth, Band 3 & Band 4 (Kapitel 10 - 15) * World Youth, Band 7 - Band 18 (Kapitel 27 - 64) * Road to 2002 (Anime), Band ?? * Go For 2006 * Golden-23: Kaigai - Gekito in Calcio * Captain Tsubasa (Anime), Folge 10 - 128 * Shin Captain Tsubasa, Folge 1 - 13 * Captain Tsubasa J, Folge 8 - 33, Folge 39, 45-47 * Road to 2002 (Anime) * Seiyu: www.animenewsnetwork.com en:Kojiro Hyuga ja:日向小次郎 Hyuga, Kojiro Hyuga, Kojiro